A Warm Evening
by goldenflash100
Summary: Roddy and Rita have been living on The Jammy Dodge II for a while, but what happens when Rita wakes up to find Roddy in extremely close proximity to her. And things take a turn for the best when Roddy makes sure to get Rita Back for 'Teasing'


**Hey guys! :3 I know that you guys really want me to update 'It's Complicated?' but I watched Flushed Away the other night and just had to write this! Hope you guys like it!**

Roddy finished piling up the dishes from their dinner and proceeded to take them below deck, which he would deal with tomorrow. Rita was already lying in her sock, fast asleep; same routine as usual. He grabbed his own sock and rolled it out. They had built the Jammy Dodger ll a few weeks ago and had been living on it until they could find suitable housing for Rita's family and themselves. He tiptoed over to her sleeping form; she had fallen asleep as soon as dinner was done, she was tired from all the house hunting they underwent that day. Roddy brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and just like the routine, Rita stirred slightly at his touch. He bent down and took in her features. It was a sight he would never tire of, no matter how many times he saw it. Leaning down further, he lightly kissed her on the check; then returned to his bedding across from her. He didn't see the small smile that turned the corners of her lips up. He snuggled under the material and promptly fell fast asleep.

Roddy's P.O.V

_What's that sound? _I awoke to the sound of…of… it kinda sounded like whimpering? _Whimpering? Who's whimpering?_

'Mmm….yes… *whimper* uuunnnhhh.'

I looked over to the sleeping form of my best friend and captain. She was tangled in her sheets, moving around and moaning. I felt my cheeks heat up at how suggestive they sounded; ignoring her pleas "for more", I turned onto my other side and tried to go back to sleep.

'YES!'

I jumped at the sudden loudness of her voice.

'Yes…R….r…Ro...'

My ears perked at the sound of an R. _Surely she can't, no…she wouldn't…. _ My whole face must have been flushed at the thought of Rita dreaming naughty things with…me!

'Ro…Rod…. Mmmmm.'

_ROD! As in Roddy! No…nonononoonno….I'm just imagining things!_

'Roddy_…'_

It was so quiet, at first I thought I imagined it; until she said it again, and again, and again, each time with more urgency in her voice.

'..Roddy…Roddy….RODDY!'

Then, she was quiet, the only sound coming from her was the heavy breathing and slight movements. I didn't know what to think of this. _Maybe a bit of sleep will help._

The next morning:

I stood below deck preparing some breakfast for the two of us after cleaning last night's dishes. I heard footsteps up head and my eyes flickered to the hatch separating the two levels and saw Ritta climbing down. Memories from last night appeared in my head and my face instantly heated up. A thud signaled her landing on floorboards and the footsteps that followed caused my eyes to move to the face I was so familiar with.

'Good morning Rita!' I tried to put on my cheeriest tone and finished plating up the pancakes.

'G-Good morning...Roddy.'

I noticed the stutter and pause but ignored it, for her sake. Picking up both plates I made my way up the steps to the top deck, set both of the plates onto the flip out table and grabbed two chairs. Sitting down, I placed the syrup and butter on the table and waited for Rita to join me.

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. We didn't talk until both of us were finished. I was sipping on my coffee when she asked me a question that almost made me choke.

'Roddy, I didn't wake you up last night did I?'

Gulping down the coffee in my mouth, I tried to keep my voice steady as to not hint at me hearing her…moaning.

'Well… I heard you moving around, but I fell asleep again super quick, so don't worry about it.'

'I didn't…sleep talk, did I?'

I looked up and saw the obvious blush across her face. Her eyes were concentrating on her thumbs as she twiddled them.

'I…I may have heard some… whimpering and moans, but that was it!'

The red across her cheeks darkened and I decided to let her be for the moment. Collecting the dishes I went over to the tea cup that acted as the sink.

The evening was no better than the morning. Rita fell overboard just before dinner and she was wearing her last clean top; being the gentleman I was, I kindly offered her mine, the same shirt from our very first encounter. So I ended up having to serve and eat dinner shirtless, but it was pretty amusing to see how flustered Rita got over the sight of my bare chest. Once again, I took the empty dishes from our meal below deck and grabbed my sock from under the bench. After laying it out, I walked quietly over to Rita's sleeping form and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She stirred more so than usual but I brushed it off on the account of the somewhat warm evening. I crouched down and lifted a hand to caress her check. _I swear it looks like she blushing…maybe she having another dream. _I moved forward and began to lean in to kiss her cheek; a few milliseconds after I made contact, my blood ran cold.

'You do this often?'

The surprise in hearing her voice caused me to jump back, but my heal got caught on one of the floorboards and I fell onto my back, leaving me temporarily breathless. I could see Rita slide out of bed and walk over to my now cowering form.

'I asked you a question Roddy.'

'W-Well…'

I stammered as I scratched the back of my neck, avoiding her stare. I glanced up briefly and at once noticed the bright pink tint across her cheeks. Seems I wasn't the only one affected by getting caught out.

'How often do you…you…,'

'Kiss you?'

'Y-Yeah.'

I stifled a giggle at her change of a commanding dominant tone with a hint of amusement, to one of embarrassment.

'Well, every night I guess.'

'Every night!?'

The change in her expression caused my eyes to shut automatically as I awaited the punishment that was sure to come.

'Well then Roddy, I guess it's time for me to pay you back.'

I peeked out from under my eyelashes to see Rita descending to straddle me just above my hips. Confused and scared, I half expected her to slap me across the face a dozen times by now, but by her taking her time… it seemed like she was going to do something much more torturous. She placed her arms on either side of my shoulders, effectively stopping me from squirming or trying to get away. She had a grin on her lips and DAMN! That's the sexiest grin I've ever seen, but I really shouldn't be thinking like that right now as this may potentially be my last few minutes of life.

I couldn't help but notice the display of her cleavage as it was right in front of my face, once again being the gentleman I am, I avert my eyes and try to stop the blush on my face.

'Oooh! Is Roddy getting flustered?!'

I felt her weight shift as she leaned back up and I chanced a look at her again. My eyeballs nearly burst of out my head as I saw her folding her arms under her…breasts…thus pushing them up and out. Although I turned my head, I couldn't stop myself from glancing occasionally as I'm a male, and frankly, it was SEXY AS HELL. After seeing my reaction, she seemed satisfied enough to continue with her pay back and once again lent over and placed a hand either side of my shoulders. She leaned down, until her face was inches away from mine and started peppering my face with kisses!

'W-What are you d-doing?!'

'I'm paying you back of course!' She exclaimed matter of factly.

'What?'

She paused between kisses to answer my question.

'Well, I figured that since you kissed me every night for a month and a half, I should kiss you just as many times.'

I quickly did some math and figured it was about 45 kisses give or take a few.

Just as I thought she had finished, I felt the trail of kisses leave my jawline and slowly make its way down my neck. A moan passed my lips before I even registered it. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Feeling quite frustrated that she had stopped just as I began to really enjoy it, decided to turn the tables.

Rita's P.O.V

I heard a moan escape from his lips and thought that that would be enough to leave him flustered for a while. Getting up to go to bed, I felt his arms snake around my waist before pulling me done to the floor. Roddy climbed over me, straddling my hips and placing his arms on either side of my shoulders, just like how I had cornered him before. I felt a rush of blood flow to my cheeks as I looked at his bare chest in front of me, the scenes from my dreams all too similar.

'Uh uh uh! It's not polite to tease a man Rita. And for that,' He leaned down, seductively whispering into my ear, 'I'm going to make you beg for more!'

I felt myself being turned on by the commanding tone of his voice. It was nice to hear him tell what to do for once, since I was the captain, I was always giving the orders. He leaned down further and I could feel his hot breath on my face; I lifted my hands and placed them on his bare chest, electricity zapping up my fingers at the contact of my skin on his. I wanted to feel this sensation all over my body; I just couldn't get enough of him. This was the closest that we've been; he leaned down further, his lips connecting with mine. It was so light, like a feather brushing against my lips; it was unlike any other feeling I had felt before. He kissed me again, harder and longer this time; our lips perfectly molded together, like they had been made just for this purpose.

A small moan bubbled up my throat and escaped my lips. I gazed up into his caramel irises and he moved back slowly before kissing me again, though with more urgency this time, he never broke eye contact.

I felt passion in the air and a feeling enveloped us and it was like I could only see him, everything else became white noise in the back ground. His tongue flicked over my bottom lip as if asking for entry; I parted them and moaned as his tongue darted in to feel mine. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling my smaller frame off of the deck to deepen the kiss. I moaned around his tongue, the vibrations causing a moan to growl out of his throat. It was the sexiest noise I had ever heard. I felt an arm wrap around my waist while the other still held us both off of the deck.

I felt his lips leave mine and they lightly kissed their way down my neck. I yelped slightly as he bit down on the skin in the crook of my neck, my weak spot! I felt his grin on his lips as he lightly nibbled and licked the sensitive area. I moaned and growled, unable to stop myself from vocalizing my pleasure. He moved down to kiss and suckle my collar bone, eliciting another moan out of my mouth. He pulled me in for another heart stopping, mind blowing kiss as he shifted our position so he was now leaning against the back of the boat and I was straddling his hips. Although I was now the one on top, he still dominated me by practically sucking my tongue out of my mouth, but I had no problem with that.

Roddy's P.O.V

After licking, biting and kissing all of the visible skin on Rita's neck, I still hungered for more. Moving one of my hands from her waist, I undone the first three buttons on my shirt she was currently wearing. Seeing her in it turned me on more then I'd thought, I was sure I saw breath in my scent off the collar once or twice. I heard a quiet yelp near my ear as my tongue licked its way across the newly uncovered skin. Rita moaned again as I nibbled on the skin near her breasts. I could see the top of her make shift bra, a simple bit of elastic with straps. Her head lolled back with her tongue hanging out slightly as I made sure to taste all of her upper chest. My hands glided up and down her back before finally finding the hem to my white shirt she was wearing. I slipped one hand under and immediately felt the rush of heat to my fingertips as they grazed the surface of her skin.

Rita's hands were busy tangling themselves in my brown locks as I pleasured the beautiful girl before me. Then, while I was busy nibbling the skin under her ear, I felt her attack my neck, following the same path mine had on her own. She nibbled and kissed and licked until she found the one place I couldn't help but moan as her tongue slid over it. It was halfway between the crook of my neck and my collar bone. Rita nibbled it relentlessly, giving no mercy; so it wasn't long before it happened.

'Rita…'

I moaned it; unable to keep up the wall up to stop, it was like uttering that one name had broken the dam and I couldn't stop.

'Rita…'

Rita's P.O.V

I heard him moan my name. My heart rate peaked and I was sure I would die of heart failure if he uttered it again.

'Rita…'

Oh DAMN! He said it again! I couldn't help but rush up to kiss him hungrily. I felt his fingers slide under the material on the back of my bra.

'Unnnh…Roddy…'

I moaned his name and his lips traveled back to the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but feel a burning in the core of my body, causing me to slightly grind into his groin. Immediately a moan erupted from both of our mouths but just as I was about to do it again, I felt my body being picked up and dropped onto the floor. I winced at the pain but confusion was the main thing on my mind.

'Why'd you stop?' I pouted slightly, Roddy just laughed lightly at me. _Just when we were getting to the good part too?!_

He was already standing and smoothing out his ruffled and tangled hair courtesy of me. I stood, my legs trembling slightly, threatening to give way if I didn't sit down soon. I sat on my bed, not bothering to button up Roddy's shirt I was wearing. Unconsciously, I brought the collar near my nose and inhaled his smell. I heard snickering and turned to see a giggling Roddy, clearly enjoying the way he had empowered me.

'Enjoying yourself there?'

I just stuck out my tongue at him and waited till I thought I could trust my legs again. Getting up, I walked up to Roddy's back and wrapped my arms around him loosely, repeating my previous question quietly into his ear.

'Why'd you stop?'

It came out breathy and caused the male to turn his head slightly to look behind him. He turned and wrapped his arms around me so quickly, it was all a blur. He then dipped me till I was just above the floor. Leaning down till ours faces were just slightly apart he whispered into my ear,

'I told you I'd leave you begging for more…'

He moved as if to kiss me and I pursed my lips expecting the familiar tingle of his touch but instead he dropped me again. It didn't hurt as much as last time as I was only about an inch or so off the ground but it was enough for me to lose my train of thought from the impact. He just chuckled at the look on my face; I wasn't too happy about being proven wrong. But, I just couldn't help it! If I'd known that Roddy was such an expert at kissing, I wouldn't have let him even try to prove his point; but…I had wanted him to be right, to leave me begging for more, to leave dreaming of the next time it would happen.

Roddy's P.O.V

I finally stopped chuckling as Rita's stood up and dusted herself off. I noticed that she still hadn't buttoned up the shirt and I smirked as she went to retie her ponytail. I crawled into bed and faced the side of the boat, leaving Rita to fix herself up for bed in privacy. Being a warm night, I removed my black slacks and folded them before placing them on the floor near my bed. I felt the boat rocking slightly as Rita moved around.

'Good night Rita.'

I said quietly before allowing my eyes to close. I was surprised when I didn't get an answer but instead felt part of the sock being lifted and another body sliding in next to me. I turned over, coming face to face with Rita.

'What are you doing?'

'What?! Can't I sleep where I want to? This is my boat after all!'

'OUR boat since I did most of the heavy lifting.'

'BUT, I'm still the captain.'

'…Really?!'

I looked at her, a confused and amused look on my face.

'What?!'

'Your excuse to sleep in the same bed as me is because you're the captain?'

'…'

'There's no other reason?'

'I-I kinda wanted to be close to you again.'

'Pardon?'

'I said, I-I kinda wanted to be close to you again.'

'Still can't hear you.'

'You're enjoying this way too much… I said, I kinda wanted to be close to you again.'

She huffed it out, turning her head away from me before I reached out and wrapped my arms around her and pulling her closer. It was then that I felt her bare legs against mine.

'E-er, R-Rita…Are you wearing anything over your um…you know…. _undergarments_?'

I was blushing madly as I asked her this, her answer coming in the form of her rubbing her bare legs up against mine.

'If you're not wearing pants, then why should I.'

'Because I'm sure you've got other motives then to just sleep and I don't want us to do anything… rash.'

She looked up at me understanding my wants of not pushing her and taking it slow. Sighing loudly she mumbled an 'Alright,' and turned over so we were now spooning. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a faint whisper.

'Good night Roddy.'

**So…Watcha think? Please R&R! Also, reveim or P.M me if you want more of this story!**

**:3 Goldenflash100 OUT!**


End file.
